


Time and Tide

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Temporal Paradox, Time Travel, Time Travel Sex, sex with past self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s right, darling,” Hook said, all teeth. “Looks like your girl’s run out and left you to pay the bill.”</p><p>And there was nowhere Killian could run. The hook in his flesh burned and he couldn’t fight back without giving away who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Tide

Killian hunched his shoulders up to his ears and Emma pulled her hood down low, and the pair of them half-ran and half-walked along the quay until they felt clear enough of The Jolly Roger and it’s crew to relax.

“Excellent,” said Killian, as they reached the road out into the forest. “Now what?”

“You shouldn’t have hit him,” said Emma, flopping onto the grass beside the road. Killian knew that look. _What now?_

“Don’t get protective now, Swan. I know you and he were forming a bond, but I did what needed to be done.” As he spoke, Killian followed her and sat down too, hoping she wouldn’t notice he was a shade to close.

Emma didn’t even glance at him. Her face was still drawn, white with worry. “What if you really hurt him? What if he’s seriously injured? That could have all kinds of effects.”

“Your concern is touching, but you don’t need to worry about that scurvy blackguard. He’s just a filthy pirate.”

“Hook. He’s you. If you’ve changed anything about him, anything about what he does next… What if you don’t end up in Storybrooke now?”

A little flicker of joy flared in Killian’s heart. “Really, Swan. If I…?”

“You wouldn’t have been there to take us to Neverland. We’d wouldn’t have been able to save Henry.” Killian was looking at Emma’s pale throat. He saw her swallow. She was brave. He knew she was brave. He also knew she was good at hiding her fears.

“Emma….”

Emma turned and looked at him. She drew her teeth over her lip. “What if when we get back, if we get back, Henry’s not there, because we couldn’t…?”

Killian reached out and took Emma’s hand, lifting it from her face and holding her cold fingers in his. “Swan, don’t worry. I’ll tell you what, I’ll nip back and check that filthy pirate is alive and kicking.”

*

It was no trouble getting back onto The Jolly Roger this time. Smee was passed out, asleep amongst the rum barrels. Killian slipped down the steps to his cabin with a soft clatter and peered into the darkness.

“Hook?” he called. That felt weird. “Captain Hook?”

“Well, hello, darling,” said Hook, sitting up and swaying. “How did you get yourself over there?”

“Are you… Are you alright there, mate?” said Killian, keeping himself hidden in the shadows.

Hook slid clumsily up the wooden wall behind him and came tottering to his feet. “Course I am, love, course I am. It takes more than a few tots of rum and a wench with a way with her fists to stop Captain Hook. So what was that little trick for? You after something a little rougher, baby?”

Killian laughed. “Hardly, mate. I’m not your wench. She’s long gone.”

“Is that, so?” said Hook, his voice dropping to something Killian recognised as distinctly sinister. “Then who might you be, sonny?” It was dark in the cabin but Killian saw Hook pull himself up straighter. He wasn’t leaning on the wall anymore.

“I’m no one. I just wanted to check you were okay, mate. No harm done. I’ll be going.”But as Killian darted for the door, Hook was faster, faster than a man in his condition ought to be. And as Killian reached the steps to the deck, Hook’s body blocked his way.

Before he could back away, a hand and a hook was on his upper arms, thick, alcohol-drenched breath in his face. “Now you listen to me, sweetheart. I don’t know, quite, what went on here tonight. But I reckon I could take a damn good guess. Your lady friend gets me drunk, knocks me and out and you and her ransack me cabin. That right?” Hook paused - but not long enough for Killian to interject - and gave a snorting laugh. “Now, that’s not a bad old scam. Old as the hills, of course. It was old news when I was a boy and a young buck like you probably wouldn’t believe how long ago that was. There’s only one thing wrong with a racket like that, sunshine. And that’s that you don’t let a man like me think he’s gonna get his dick wet and then leave him with nothing. That, my boy, is very bad form.”

The hook holding Killian’s right arm dug suddenly into him, piercing through the leather.. _Dear god, he used to keep that fucker sharp_. Another grunt from Hook and another twist of the metal and he felt it break his skin. He hissed in pain and felt Hook’s hips jerk against his.

The scent of stale rum grew even stronger as Hook pulled Killian so close their bellies touched. Killian bit down on a gasp of shock. He could feel Hook’s erection too and the blunt thud of it made his head swim. “That’s right, darling,” Hook said, all teeth. “Looks like your girl’s run out and left you to pay the bill.”

And there was nowhere Killian could run. The hook in his flesh burned and he couldn’t fight back without giving away who he was.

Without even a moment to breathe, Hook’s lips smashed into his. Killian couldn’t think as Hook’s tongue forced it’s way into his mouth, a hand in his hair, pulling him tight and close. As the kiss went on, a rough demanding kiss from a man who considered himself wronged, Killian realised he knew exactly what Hook was going to do to him, how it would be. He was going to be used. He wasn’t going to get a choice about how he paid this debt.

And - at that thought - he moaned into his own mouth, trying not to think too hard about what was happening, as his cock stirred itself to hardness and Hook used grip he had on Killian’s upper arms to flip him around so his back was hard against the wooden wall.

Killian cried out as the hook jolted where it was dug into his arm. And in response Hook growled and muttered, “Sorry if I hurt you. sweetheart.”

Killian grunted, “I can fucking take it, mate.”

“Oh, aren’t you brave, darling. I like you,” said Hook, and without a pause, he punched Killian in the face, so sharp and sudden that his head spun and hit the wooden wall behind him. Killian was still gasping, when Hook reached out, took hold of Killian’s chin - messily, thumb and forefinger in his loose, open mouth - and righted his head, tenderly. Their eyes met, but Hook’s were glassy. _Could he quite see straight?_ “Pretty boy,” Hook said. “Where did you come from?”

“You’d never believe me if I told you.”

Hook’s right hand slipped down Killian’s left arm. Killian caught his breath. Hook might be drunk and the cabin might be dark, but if his hand met Killian’s hook that would give the game away. Killian jerked his left arm out of Hook’s grip and tucked the hook behind his back. Hook’s eyes met Killian’s and glittered in the darkness. “You’re one of them, are you, darling?” said Hook.

Killian huffed out a breath. “One of what?”

Hook’s tongue flickered out and touched his top lip. “Hands behind your back? I got rope. You want that, lad?”

Killian’s dick swelled harder at the suggestion. It made no sense to him shy this would excite him, and yet... There was no way he could agree to… but, oh, he did want. He wanted to his bones. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t… All he could say was, “Please. Please kiss me again. Kiss me hard.”

“Captain. Call me Captain, boy.”

“Captain. Please.”

Hook kissed him and, if anything, it was harder this time. Both of them had been with men before, the same men, the same befores. Both of them kissed men more roughly than they did women, always, but even so, this was hard. Killian’s knees were going and he was slipping down the wall as Hook bore down, his right arm braced on the wall above Killian’s head, trapping and keeping him low.

Eventually Hook’s mouth slipped off Killian’s and he kissed around KIllian’s jaw, the sharp scrape of it made Killian’s knees turn to water. Killian moaned when the rough, stubbled cheek dragged over the thin skin under his ear. Hook made a low sound in his throat and scraped his cheek more slowly over spot. Killian moaned again. And then Hook’s mouth found Killian’s ear. There was a tongue flicker that made Killian stutter weakly and then, Hook breathed, “Get on your knees, now, boy, before the tide turns.”

"As you wish, Captain."

There was no concession to the space needed for Killian’s change of position. Hook didn’t give him any quarter, just shoved him roughly down with a hand on his shoulder and the hook digging into his neck. Once he was on his knees, Hook’s groin smacked suddenly, bruisingly, into his face. “Keep your hands behind your back, boy. You’re prettier that way.”

"Yes, Captain." And that made things easier in one sense, because he didn’t have to worry about his hook giving the game away, but much much tricker in another because these fucking breeches… what was he even thinking? But he had at least seen it done. He’d seen a couple of tavern wenches take these on with their teeth, and once a young prince who’d had some fancy about running away to sea. So he found the lace and started on the knot with his teeth, even made half a fist of it before Hook pulled him away. “Pretty mouth,” he cooed, flicking the rest of his fly open with the hook, waving it worrying close to Killian’s face. “Now make it count, lad.”

And then there was an erection in his face, and a hand in his hair and a hook at his throat, and he had no choice and no control as Hook’s cock was rammed hard and fast right down his throat.

“Good boy,” Hook said above him. “You did say you could take it. Now take it.”

All Killian could do then was try and breathe. His head, his mouth and his neck were no longer his own. He didn’t forget the order to keep his hands behind his back and he could do nothing much really except let himself be completely used.

“That’s it, boy. Lucky boy,” Hook panted above him. “Take the Captain’s dick. Suck your Captain’s dick. I know you love it. Moan for me, so I know you love it.”

Killian did as he was told, not that there was much choice. He tried to move his tongue in ways he thought he’d like, but his face was being fucked so relentlessly hard and fast there wasn’t much room for him to do anything. So he just let himself be used, the jolts of Hook’s groin smashing his head back into the wall behind him until he saw stars. His own dick was like an iron bar in his breeches. He was jerking his hips frantically, but there was nothing for him. No friction, not even his own hand. All he could do was keen and suffer as his own dick strained helplessly. 

Hook groaned loudly as Killian managed to caress the underside of his dick with tongue. And then there was jolt as Hook pulled his dick free and grabbed it with one, fast-moving hand. The hook moved up to Killian’s hair and held his head firm, and then Hook came in three hard jolts, hot thick ribbons of come splattering over Killian’s face, as Hook yelled and twisted over him. Killian blinked the come out of his eyes and looked up at Hook’s face.

Hook was staring at him.

And Killian remembered.


End file.
